Artie's achtergrondverhaal
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Dit is mijn verhaal. Het is een beetje vreemd om op deze manier te beginnen, maar ik zou niet weten hoe ik anders zou moeten beginnen. Mijn naam is Artie Belzagi en ik ben op het moment 26 jaar oud en dit is mijn verhaal. Van het moment dat ik bij de pirates kwam tot elke dag door de verhaallijn van de Galactic football afleveringen. IK BEZIT HIERVAN NIKS
1. Chapter 1: Piraten

Hoofdstuk 1: De piraten

**Artie's POV **

Dit is mijn verhaal. Het is een beetje vreemd om op deze manier te beginnen, maar ik zou niet weten hoe ik anders zou moeten beginnen. Mijn naam is Artie Belzagi en ik ben op het moment 26 jaar oud. 16 jaar geleden woonde ik nog gewoon bij mijn ouders op planeet Akkilian. Mijn ouders zijn officieel ofkomstig van planeet Technoid, maar sinds de vader van de huidige Duke Maddogs de macht heeft gegrepen zijn er heel veel dingen veranderd op planeet Technoid. En daarom zijn mijn ouders en een hoop andere mensen gevlucht van Technoid ten tijde van mijn moeders zwangerschap van mij. Dit was vooral omdat de Duke maddogs van die tijd had besloten dat het **VERBODEN** was om jongetjes bij je te houden omdat die alleen maar geld kosten.

Jaren later heeft mijn moeder me verteld dat toen ze erachter kwam dat ik een jongetje zou worden, ze een geheime vergadering heeft gehouden met een aantal andere zwangere moeders. Hierin besloten ze gezamelijk om hun mannen over te halen Technoid te ontvluchten nu dat nog kon. Als een man eenmaal volwassen werd zou hij de baas worden over een gezin en dan moest hij ervoor zorgen dat er meisjes op de wereld kwamen.

"Deed je dat niet dan kon je aanzien voortaan wel vergeten! "

had mijn moeder me verteld en daarna kietelde ze me altijd, omdat ik het op die manier niet zo persoonlijk op zou nemen allemaal.

"En omdat je vader en ik jou maar wat graag bij ons wilde houden zijn we in de avond voor de wet officieel werd ingevoerd samen met al deze vrouwen gevlucht en zijn we samen op accilian een nieuw leven begonnen, en daar kwam jij op de wereld"

Ik moet nog altijd lachen als ik hieraan denk. Ze hield zielsveel van me en daarom heb ik een heerlijk jeugd gehad op accilian, tot dat ene moment, het moment waarop mijn hele leven leek te eindigen...

-16 jaar geleden, planeet Accilian-

"Mam ik ga uit voor een wandeling"

Riep ik vanuit de gang naar mijn moeder die in de woonkamer zat te lezen.

"Goed schat, maar niet te ver uit de buurt he, en kijk uit voor piraten!"

riep mijn moeder terug terwijl ik mijn jack aan deed.

"Zal ik doen mam, tot zometeen"

Riep ik terwijl ik de deur achter me dicht trok. Het was half juni en het was best wel warm. Op de kliff waar ik graag naar de lucht lag te staren lag bijna geen sneeuw meer, hierdoor hoefde ik niet bang te zijn dat mijn kleren nat zouden worden. Ik moet even ingedut zijn, want toen ik weer wakker werd was de zon al bijna onder. Ik stond op en klopte het zand van mijn kleren. Maar net toen ik weg wilde gaan zag ik ineens een blauwe stip die met grote vaard op de open plek vlak bij de klif waar ik zat afschoot. Zo snel als ik kon rende ik naar de plek waar het schip crashte en zag net op tijd dat er een donkerbruin schip afkomstig van Technoid lande. Een aantal van de robots van Technoid rende uit het schip op het blauwe schip af en toen zag ik ze: **PIRATES**! precies diegene waarvoor mijn moeder me altijd heeft gewaarschuwd rende uit hun schip op de robots af om ze een kopje kleiner te maken. Maar ze waren veruit in de minderheid en al snel waren ze omsingeld.

_"Ik moet ze helpen, maar wat kan ik doen om zet te helpen? Ik ben maar 1 persoon"_

Dacht ik met grote ogen terwijl ik zag dat de robots ze probeerde in de boeien te slaan. maar de man in het rode jack dat vooraan stond en duidelijk de leider was duidelijk nog niet van plan om op te geven, want hij sprong over de robots heen en greep zo snel als hij kon een pistool op dat een van zijn mannen daar had laten vallen en schoot een paar robots overhoop. Met grote ogen keek ik toe hoe de Pirates doorvochten, zelfs al waren ze in de minderheid!

_"Je mag nooit opgeven! Niet zonder te vechten voor je leven! En waag het niet dat ik ooit hoor dat __**MIJN **__zoon iemand de rug toe keert die hulp nodig heeft, wie dat ook mag zijn!"_

had mijn vader me altijd geleerd. Mijn moeder daarintegen had altijd erg bezorgd geweest en zei had me altijd verteld uit de buurt te blijven van de pirates, vooral de pirates van Sonny blackbones.

_"*Volgens geruchten heeft hij de ijstijd op Accilian veroorzaakt en heeft hij in die tijd zelfs een moeder en zijn kind vermoord, dat is waarom Technoid hem zoekt*"_

Had zijn moeder hem verteld. Tot nog toe had hij zich altijd netjes naar haar geluisterd en was hij niet op zoek gegaan naar de Pirates. Maar nu hadden zij **MIJ** gevonden!

_"En het ziet er niet naar uit dat ze dit gaan winnen tenzij ze een handje hulp van buitenaf krijgen"_

Dacht ik terwijl ik zo snel als ik kon naar het dichtsbijzijnde wapen rende en oppakte. Gelukkig voor mij hadden de robots niet in de gaten wat ik aan het doen was omdat ze allemaal geconcentreerd waren op de pirates, die ze zo goed als in de val hadden gelokt.

**"VANGEN JONGENS!"**

schreeuwde ik terwijl ik hen behendig een handje wapens naar ze toe gooide. De pirates vingen ze even behendig, en een beetje verbaast, op en schoten zo snel als ze konden de robots weg. Doordat ik de robots had verrast door ineens op te duiken en hen die wapens aan te geven wisten ze even niet wat ze moesten doen. Hieruit konden de Pirates heel makkelijk hun voordeel halen, en voor ik het goed en wel besefde hadden ze de meeste robots uitgeschakeld.

**"SONNY PAS OP! ACHTER JE!"**

Riep de man met het ene oog ineens. Ik keek op en zag ineens dat 1 overgebleven robot achter de man die net sonny was genoemt opdook met de duidelijke intentie om hem in de rug aan te vallen. Zo snel als ik kon trapte in een stuk arm van een van de robots op en ving hem snel op. Gelukkig ben ik altijd al een held geweest in de schiettent op de kermis, en het schot was in 1 keer raak zonder de man ook maar een haar te krenken.

"Goed gedaan knulletje, je hebt ons mooi gered"

Zei de man die net Sonny was genoemt. Holy Crap! Hij bedoelde toch niet Sonny blackbones?! De meest gevreesde piraat uit het hele universum!?

"Graagedaan meneer, Ik ben blij dat ik helpen"

zei ik zo beschijden als mogelijk. Mijn moeder had me altijd geleerd bescheiden te blijven, wat er ook gebeurde, want met mensen die opschepte liep het altijd slecht af. Ik zag dat Sonny en de man met het ene oog even een blik wisselde met elkaar voor Sonny zich weer tot mij wende.

"Weetje knul, we kunnen nog wel een vlot ventje als jij gebruiken in ons team? Zou je een piraat willen worden?"

Of ik een Piraat wilde worden? Maar al te graag! Maar dan zou ik weg moeten lopen van huis, van mijn ouders en alles wat me lief was... Nee, ik kon niet weglopen om een piraat te worden, dat zou mijn moeder's hart breken...

"Jawel meneer, maar dan moet ik mijn ouders in de steek laten en dat wil ik liever niet, het zou mijn moeders hart breken, mijn vader zou het niks kunnen schelen denk ik, ik weet niet, ik kan hem nauwelijks volgen"

En dat was echt zo. Mijn vader was heel vriendelijk tegen me zoals de meeste vaders waren hier op accilian. Maar af en toe deed hij heel afstandelijk tegen me. Vooral als er mensen van mijn vaders werk over de vloer kwamen was hij ineens heel erg afstandelijk tegen me, alsof ik er niet toe deed, maar als we dan weer alleen waren deed hij ineens weer heel erg vriendelijk tegen me. Ik mocht van hem zelfs het konijn van de buren overnemen toen ze hem de deur uit wouden gooien omdat hij altijd alle groente uit de tuin opat voor ze ook maar de kans hadden om ze te oogsten.

"Wel knul, we gaan morgen weer verder, slaap er eens een nachtjes over en dan zien we het morgen wel, hoe heet je eigenlijk. "

vroeg de man genaamt sonny

"Mijn naam is Artie Belzagi meneer, en ik moet nu heel snel naar huis want ander word mijn moeder boos"

Zei ik terwijl ik me omkeerde om weg te gaan. Ik zag nog net dat de man genaamt Sonny knikte voor hij zich omkeerde om te gaan helpen bij de reparaties van het schip. Ik zag dat de man met het ene oog me aankeek met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen voor hij achter Sonny aanliep. Ik knikte en rende zo snel als ik kon naar huis. Het was ondertussen al donker geworden, mijn ouders waren vast ongerust...

De hele avond zei ik geen woord over mijn aanvaringe met de piraten omdat ik niet wilde dat mijn moeder onnodig ongerust zou worden. Pas laat op de avond toen mijn vader me welterusten kwam wensen vertelde ik hem dat ik deze piraten had ontmoet en ze had geholpen om uit de handen van technoid te blijven. Mijn vader grijnsde even voor hij opstond en de kamer achter me sloot...

Ik weet niet helemaal waarom mijn vader zo had gegrijnst maar ik was er niet helemaal gerust op. Ik wist dat mijn vader soms een beetje raar uit de hoek kon komen tegenover mij, en het feit dat hij wist dat een stel piraten me wilde hebben kon voor hem een uitstekende geleegenheid zijn om zich van mij te ontdoen...

_"Misschien valt het allemaal wel mee, mam zou nooit toestaan dat ik met Sonny blackbones en zijn Pirates mee zou gaan"_

Gerustgesteld door deze gedachten viel ik uiteinderlijk in een diepe droomloze slaap...

**Sonny's POV**

Oke, ik was best wel verbaast dat die jonge ineens tevoorschijn schoot om ons te helpen. Ik had niet verwacht dat iemand ons zou helpen, en zeker niet iemand die eruit zag als een voormalig bewoner van Technoid. Nadat we dachten alle robots uit te hebben geschakeld gingen we naar de jongen toe om hem te bedanken voor zijn hulp.

**"SONNY PAS OP! ACHTER JE**!"

schreeuwde Corso ineens vanachter me. Ik keek op en zag tot mijn grote verbazing dat we een robot hadden vergeten en die had nu een goede gelegenheid om mij aan te vallen. Hij richtte zijn hand op me om te schieten maar ineens was er een ander schot en de robot lag plat op de grond. Ik keek op en zag dat de jongen heel snel een hand van een technoidbot had opgeraapt en geactiveerd om me te redden! Die knul moet een technish hoogstandje zijn, als hij in staat was om zo snel die robotarm te kunnen activeren!

"Goed gedaan knulletje, je hebt ons mooi gered"

zei ik, niet in staat de verbaasde toon uit mijn stem te houden.

"Graagedaan meneer, Ik ben blij dat ik helpen"

zei de jongen zo bescheiden als mogelijk. Hij wilde duidelijk niet laten horen dat hij best wel trots was op wat hij zojuist had gedaan! dat was iets heel indrukwekkends, want niet veel jongens bleven zo bescheiden bij zo'n complimentje. Heel even wisselde ik een snelle blik met Corso die nog altijd naast me stond en hij knikte ook als teken dat hij snapte wat ik wilde gaan voorstellen en het daar mee eens was, voor ik me weer tot de jongen wende.

"Weetje knul, we kunnen nog wel een vlot ventje als jij gebruiken in ons team? Zou je een piraat willen worden?"

Vroeg ik zo nuchter als mogelijk. Ik zag dat de ogen van de jongen groot werden van verbazing. Ik had verwacht dat hij het aanbod gretig zou aanvaarden, dat hij blij zou zijn om piraat te worden, maar in plaats daarvan schudden hij zijn hoofd en keek naar een plek die ik niet kon zien.

"Jawel meneer, maar dan moet ik mijn ouders in de steek laten en dat wil ik liever niet, het zou mijn moeders hart breken, mijn vader zou het niks kunnen schelen denk ik, ik weet niet, ik kan hem nauwelijks volgen"

Zei hij met een bedenkelijke trek op zijn gezicht. Ik knikte en volgde zijn blik naar het bos dat achter ons lag. Hij moest wel heel erg aan zijn moeder gehecht zijn dat hij weigerde met ons mee te gaan. Want zo te horen kon hij het niet al te goed vinden met zijn vader...Heel even moest ik denken aan mijn eigen zoontje, die nu van zijn leeftijd zou zijn geweest...

"Wel knul, we gaan morgen weer verder, slaap er eens een nachtjes over en dan zien we het morgen wel, hoe heet je eigenlijk. "

Vroeg ik hem met een vriendelijk glimlach.

"Mijn naam is Artie Belzagi meneer, en ik moet nu heel snel naar huis want ander word mijn moeder boos"

antwoorde de jongen terwijl hij zich omkeerde en naar de rand van het bos liep. Ik knikte half in gedachten verzonken en keerde me ook om, om de andere te gaan helpen. Ik keek hierdoor dan ook geschrokken op toen ik ineens een hand op mijn schouder voelde.

"Je wil de jongen wel erg graag erbij hebben he?"

Vroeg de stem van Corso ineens. Ik keek op en zag dat Corso me erg serieus aankeek. Ik knikte en keek naar het bos waar de jongen, Artie was heengelopen...

"Het zou wel leuk zijn ja, maar de jongen heeft duidelijk **NEE** gezegd"

Zei ik terwijl ik een kist met gereedschap aanpakte van Bennet en begon te helpen met de reparaties.

"Dat weet ik wel, maar we kunnen altijd nog gaan voor de harde aanpak"

Zei Corso ineens. Ik keek op en zag dat Corso die walgelijke grijns op zijn gezicht had. De grijns die hij alleen liet zien als hij iets vreselijks van plan was.

"Corso **NEE,** we kunnen die jongen niet dwingen alles achter zich te laten..."

stamelde ik een beetje onzeker. Ik wist wel dat het de enige manier zou zijn om hem met ons mee te krijgen... Maar ik wilde er niet aan denken om die jongen te dwingen iets te doen wat hij absoluut niet wilde...

"Ik zeg ook niet dat we hem gaan dwingen, ik zal eens gaan praten met die vader, als hij werkelijk zo weinig om zijn zoon geeft als die knul zegt staat hij hem vast wel zonder..."

Hij stopte midden in zijn zin toen een man die verdraait veel op Artie van daarnet leek, alleen ouder, naar ons toe liep met een vriendelijk grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Zijn jullie die pirates waar mijn zoon artie over sprak?"

Vroeg hij vanaf een veilge afstand, duidelijk op de hoogte van de reputatie om iedereen te vermoorden die bij ons in de buurt kwam die Duke maddogs had verzonnen zodat niemand ons zou helpen" 

Ik knikte en nu pas kwam de man dichter bij ons.

"Ik ben zijn vader, luister, over 8 jaar is mijn zoon volwassen en ik heb van een collega gehoord dat hij dan een oproep zal krijgen om zich bij het menselijke leger van Technoid aan te sluiten om tegen jullie te vechten"

Begon deze man zijn verhaal. Ik knikte, want ik was maar al te goed op de hoogte van deze regeling.

"Wel dat wil ik niet, en ik weet dat jullie het ook niet zouden willen aangezien jullie hebben gezien want een talent dit kind is, dus vroeg ik me af of dat aanbod om hem mee te nemen nog stond"

besloot de man zijn verhaal. Ik knikte en ik zag dat Corso naast me grijnsde, duidelijk blij dat hij zijn zin nu zou krijgen.

"Ik zorg dat mijn vrouw morgen boodschappen gaat doen rond 10:00, zorg dat jullie dan klaar staan, dan kunnen jullie hem zonder gezeur met je meenemen, ik verzin wel een smoesje waarom hij weg is gegaan"

Zei de man terwijl hij mij een kaart toewiep waarop de locatie van hun huis was aangegeven, voor hij zich omkeerde en terug liep richting hun huis, voor ik hem een antwoord kon geven...

Dat was het einde van het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie het wat vinden!

Bedankt voor het lezen en vergeet niet een Revieuw achter te laten.

Ook gaat mijn dank uit naar Paranoidgirl voor het Beta readen en vertalen van het verhaal.


	2. Chapter 2: het avontuur begint

Hoofdstuk 2: Het avontuur begint

**Artie's POV **

Zonder te weten wat mijn vader die avond had bekokstooft stond ik de volgende morgen op. Ik wilde vandaag extra vroeg opstaan omdat een paar vrienden van me hadden voorgesteld om vandaag het oude stadion van accilian te gaan verkennen. Snel kleden ik me extra warm aan en stoof toen met 2 treden tegelijk de trap af voor ontbijt.

"Hee, hee, vanwaar die haast?"

Vroeg mijn vader die me opving onder aan de trap. Ik lachten toen hij me kietelde en trok me snel los voor hij me ook nog zou gaan bestoken met die scheetkusjes van hem...

"Ik heb met een paar vrienden afgesproken pap, we gingen in het oude accilian stadion kijken"

zei ik terwijl ik snel een boterham pakte en er dik pindakaas op smeerde.

"Ik ga eerst even naar pluisje en dan ga ik naar ze toe!"

Zei ik terwijl ik snel naar de keukendeur liep.

"Niks daarvan jongeman, veel te gevaarlijk daarbij..."

Ik zag dat hij even aarzelde voor hij verder ging, en hierdoor voelde ik dat er iets aan de hand was, papa hield nooit wat voor me achter...

"Luister zoon, ik heb besloten dat het beter voor je zal zijn om het aanbod van Sonny aan te nemen, hij zal je goed behandelen en daarnaast hoef je dan ook niet tegen de Pirates te vechten over 8 jaar"

Zei mijn vader met een strenge blik op mij. Mijn mond viel nu open van verbazing, hij had dit zomaar even besloten, zonder dat met mij te bespreken?

"En mama dan? wat vind zei van dit alles?"

Vroeg ik een beetje onzeker. Er was geen spraken van dat mijn moeder dit goed vond, zei was fel tegen de pirates en alles waar ze voor stonden!

"Luister jongen, Sonny komt je straks ophalen en je gaat braaf met hem mee, want anders jaag ik je persoonlijk het huis uit!"

zei mijn vader nu een beetje geirriteerd. Zonder nog wat te zeggen liep ik langs hem heen terug naar boven. Ik zou alles opbiechten aan mama, zei zou Papa wel tot rede brengen zoals ze altijd deed. Ik liep snel naar de waskamer, want meestal was ze rond deze tijd bezig met de was, maar daar was ze niet...Snel vloog ik weer de trap af om in de woonkamer te kijken maar voor ik daar aankwam viel mijn blik op de kapstok en die zorgde ervoor dat er een brok in mijn keel schoot, haar jas hing niet langer aan de kapstok, ze was dus niet langer in huis.

"_papa heeft haar natuurlijk weggestuurd voor boodschappen, zodat ze hem niet in de weg zou staan"_

Dacht ik boos. Ik haate mijn vader op het moment zo erg, omdat hij mama dit wou aandoen.

_"Hij houd toch van haar en van mij? waarom gaf hij me dan mee aan die..."_

Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten door de deurbel. De pirates waren hier om me op te halen! Ik rende snel naar de achterdeur terwijl mijn vader de deur open deed. Hij had me gelukkig niet gezien en al snel hoorde ik ze naar boven gaan. Snel haalde ik de achterdeur van het slot en rende naar het schuurtje waar mijn konijntje pluisje woonde. Ik haalde hem voorzichtig uit zijn hok en zette hem op de grond zodat hij vrij rond kon hupsen terwijl ik de deur op een kiertje zette.

"Hee pluisje, jij zal me toch niet aan die Piraten meegeven toch?"

Vroeg ik zachtjes aan het witte konijntje dat loom als altijd over de grond hupste op zoek naar iets om op te knagen.

"Hij zit vast in de tuin met zijn konijn te spelen, geen zorgen de jongen is hem heus niet gesmeerd, daarvoor houd hij teveel van zijn moeder..."

hoorde ik de stem van mij vader bij de achterdeur. Snel trok ik de deur helemaal dicht en ging ineen verre hoek zitten waar ze me niet snel konden zien. Pluisje, die dacht dat ik met hem wilde spelen hupste op zijn normale tempo op me af, maar vandaag zat ik hier niet om te spelen, dit was een zaak van hierblijven of meegaan met die...die pirates!

"Pluisje! Pluisje hup wat vlotter hiernaartoe jiij ouwe taart of je bent me voorgoed kwijt!"

Fluisterde ik zo hard als ik kon, zonder dat de andere mensen in de tuin me zouden horen. Gelukkig voor mij was pluisje net op tijd uit het zicht verdwenen voor het rode nepoog van die ene vriend van Sonny door het raampje naar binnen keek op zoek naar mij...

"Damn waar zit dat joch! We hebben geen eeuwen de tijd!"

Hoorde ik de stem van een van de mannen die waarschijnlijk bij Sonny hoorde roepen.

"Geen zorgen Corso, hij is waarschijnlijk gewoon bang..."

zei een tweede wat vriendelijkere stem.

"Maar Corso heeft wel gelijk, als de moeder van de jongen terug komt hebben we een groot probleem, want die zal de jongen nooit meegeven met jullie en dan..."

Zei de stem van mijn vader nu. Zijn stem herkende ik uit duizende want hij was altijd een van de stemmen geweest die me welterusten wenste voor het slapengaan, die gene die me een standje gaf als ik stout was geweest... Hij was mijn vader! Maar waarom keerde hij zich ineens zo tegen me?

**Sonny's POV **

"Damn waar zit dat joch! We hebben geen eeuwen de tijd!"

Riep corso lichtelijk geirriteerd, en ik moest hem gelijk geven. We hadden het hele huis doorzocht en hem nog niet gevonden. Ik hoop toch niet dat hem iets is overkomen, dat zou ik echt heel erg vinden.

"Geen zorgen Corso, hij is waarschijnlijk gewoon bang.."

'Probeerde bennet hem te sussen, maar dit leek niet erg te werken want Corso begon nu nog driftger rond te kijken op zoek naar een spoor van de jongen.

"Maar Corso heeft wel gelijk, als de moeder van de jongen terug komt hebben we een groot probleem, want die zal de jongen nooit meegeven met jullie en dan..."

Hij maakte zijn zin niet af maar ik wist maar al te goed wat hij met: En dan... bedoelde. Dan zou hij over 8 jaar bij Technoid zitten en dan zouden we een groot probleem hebben. Want deze jongen was een technish hoogstandje, dat was wel duidelijk, en een technish hoogstandje in de handen van Technoid betekende een groot probleem voor de pirates. Dat was een optelsom die zelfs ik nog wel kon uitrekenen, de vraag was nu dus: waar zat Artie toch? Waar kon een jongen van 10 zich verstopt hebben? Gelukkig voor ons hadden wij bennet, die ontdanks het feit dat hij een bril droeg, door een ongeluk met de zoeklichten van Technoid, nog altijd een haarscherpe observatie had, en op elk probleem wel een oplossing wist, deze keer was dat niet veel anders..

"Zeg meneer Belzagi, hoort deze buitendeur open te zijn?"

Vroeg bennet terwijl hij de deur van de schuur een stukje opendeed. Hierdoor kon ik nog net de glans van de neuzen van een paar gloed nieuwe sneakers zien.

"Ik zag daar iets, dat is natuurlijk waar hij zich schuilhoud!"

Zei Corso terwijl hij een stap naar voren deed om naar binnen te lopen. Ik wist zeker dat hij de jongen iets aan zou hebben gedaan als hij de kans had gehad om daar naar binnen te gaan, gelukkig was bennet sneller dan hij en stapte snel voor Corso, zodat hij er niet door kon.

"Misschien is het beter als ik eerst naar binnen ga om met hem te praten, ik ben ongeveer van dezelfde leeftijd, dat stelt hem misschien wel een beetje op zijn gemak"

Zei bennet met een doordringende blik op Corso. Ik wist maar al te goed dat Corso een driftkikkertje kon zijn en was daarom ook erg dankbaar dat Bennet er ook nog was. Bennet was zijn wat raditionelere kant, Bennet dacht altijd na voor hij wat deed, in tegenstelling tot Corso die gewoon erop af ging en erop los beukte. Maar ik dwaal nu af. Corso gaf toe en liet bennet zijn naar binnen gaan door een kiertje, dat de jongen niet weg kon.

**Artie's POV**

"Misschien is het beter als ik eerst naar binnen ga om met hem te praten, ik ben ongeveer van dezelfde leeftijd, dat stelt hem misschien wel een beetje op zijn gemak"

hoorde ik de vriendelijke stem nu zeggen. Ik hufte een beetje nuchter, het leek me sterk dat enig piraat me ertoe zou kunnen dwingen om met ze mee te gaan zonder dat ik dat wilde. Ik pakte een bezem, die eigenlijk is bedoelt om de tuin te doen, en ging in de aanvalshouding staan, klaar om toe te slaan. Ik was eigenlijk van plan om wie er ook binnen zou komen een mep te geven en de paniek die dan zou ontstaan gebruiken om een andere schuilplaats te zoeken om me te verbergen tot mama thuis kwam...

_"zodra mama thuis komt zal alles goed komen, zei zal me nooit meegeven aan die piraten, nog maar een paar minuten en dan zal ze wel terug zijn..."_

dacht ik terwijl ik de deur scherp in het oog hield. Ik zag dat ze deur open ging en ging klaar staan om aan te vallen, maar voor de deur ver genoeg open was om mij erdoor te laten was een vreemd uitziende blonde knul al binnen en ging de deur alweer achter hem dicht.

"Kalm aan, ik kom in vrede..."

Zei de jongen vriendelijk terwijl hij met een vreemde blik naar de bezem in mijn hand keek.

"Ja vast, je komt me vast dwingen met jullie pirates mee te gaan..."

zei ik terwijl ik de bezem wegzetten en weer op de stoel ging zitten met pluisje op schoot.

"Nee, ik kwam alleen zeggen dat je behoorlijk dom bent als je het niet doet, niet veel kinderen krijgen die kans"

Zei de jongen terwijl hij de bezem nu uit de hoek pakte en hem begon te bestuderen.

"Wat een vreemd wapen is dit...Ik zie helemaal geen knopje om het meganisme in werking te zetten..."

Mopelde hij terwijl hij zijn hand over de steel haalde en de haartjes aaide waar nog wat vers haar van pluisje in zat.

"Dat is een bezem...dat gebruik je om mee schoon te maken, met de steel kan je wel een lelijke tik uitdelen maar dat even terzijde..."

zei ik, terwijl ik probeerde deze jongen niet in zijn gezicht uit te lachen omdat hij waarschijnlijk nog nooit in zijn leven een bezem had gezien...

"aha een bezem...ik dacht eigenlijk dat het een soort aangepaste bezem was omdat je er zo appart mee ging staan"

zei de knul terwijl hij de bezem terug zetten en een bloempot oppakte.

"Nee, ik was gewoon van plan de eerste de beste persoon die me kwam dwingen mee te gaan een lel te verkopen ermee en te vluchten tot me moeder thuis kwam"

zei ik zo nuchter als mogelijk. Weer moest ik mijn lach inhouden want de jongen had zijn hoed afgezet en de bloempot op zijn hoofd gezet, zouden pirates geen bloempotten of bezems hebben?

"Weet je dat daar gisteren nog verse aarde in heeft gezeten,voor de bloemen die erin horen? Morgen komt de zoon van Norata de bloemist uit het dorp nieuwe bloemen brengen.."

Zei ik terwijl ik dacht aan kleine rocket, de zoon van de beroemde voetbalspeler Norata. Hij en Aarch waren de sterspelers geweest van het acciliaanse team voor de grote ijstijd... Rocket was toen nog maar net een baby had mijn moeder wel eens verteld. Zijn moeder vertrok toen naar Genesis stadion om een carriere te beginnen en sinds liet Norata achter met kleine rocket. Rocket is nu 6 en al een flinke vent, hij helpt zijn vader in de bloemenzaak door bloemen weg te brengen op zijn rode slee naar mensen die niet al te ver uit de buurt woonde. Als de bloemen heel ver weg moesten zijn mocht hij bij zijn vader op de sneeuwscooter, dat had hij wel eens verteld.

_"En als ik net zo groot ben als papa, dan word ik een echte voetballer, net zoals mijn oom Aarch"_

Had hij me wel eens trots toegefluisterd. Zijn vader mocht absoluut niet weten dat hij ervan droomde om een voetbalspeler te worden want die vond dat helemaal niet goed...

"Bloemen in een hoed? wat vreemd zeg?"

Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten toen ik de vreemde jongen dit hoorde zeggen. Ik was even zo in gedachten geweest dat ik hem even helemaal vergeten dat hij er ook nog was.

"nee het is geen hoed maar een bloempot, hebben jullie die niet?"

Vroeg ik een beetje verbaast. De jongen schudden zijn hoofd en zette de bloempot weer op de plank.

"Nope, wij hebben geen bloemen aan boort, hebben we trouwens ook helemaal geen tijd voor ook"

Ik knikte, ik wist maar al te goed waar pirates zich zoal mee bezig hielde: Stelen, plunderen roven en...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

ik keek op toen ik de bekende stem van mijn moeder hoorde gevolgd door de vriendelijke stem van mijn vader die haar uitlag wat deze mannen kwamen doen.

**"BENNET! NEEM ARTIE MEE EN KOMEN! WE GAAN NU WEG!"**

hoorde ik de stem van de eenogige man, volgens heten hij Corso ofzo, roepen. Bennet zuchtte nu en keek me stond op.

"Kom op! we moeten gaan zo te horen! en als ik jou was zou ik maar rustig meelopen want Corso is niet gedient van tegenspraak in tegenstellen tot onze leider Sonny blackbones, hij slaat nooit iemand, behalve die Technoid robots natuurlijk"

Grapte bennet terwijl hij zijn hand naar uitrijkte om me overeind te helpen.

"en toch zou ik het leuker vinden als ik niet mee hoefte"

zuchtte ik terwijl ik zijn hand pakte zodat ik kon opstaan. Hierbij sprong pluisje van mijn schoot. Ik denk dat Bennet ook nog nooit een konijntje heeft gezien want hij zat sneller boven op de kast met gereedschap dan dat je: Boe kan roepen.

"Geen zorgen dat is ons huisdier, een konijn, pluisje is zijn naam, hij doet geen vlieg kwaad zelfs niet als die vlieg op hem gaat zitten"

Grapte ik om hem een beetje gerust te stellen.

"Weet...weet je dat zeker? "

vroeg bennet een beetje onzeker terwijl hij van de kast kwam. Ik knikte en pakte pluisje op zoals mijn vader het me had geleerd toen hij pas hier was aangekomen.

"aai hem maar eens, hij doet echt niets.."

zij ik terwijl ik hem voor me uit hield. Bennet stak heel onzeker zijn hand uit en aaide pluisje voorzichtig over zijn kopje. Pluisje knorde een beetje van genot zoals hij dat altijd deed... ach pluisje... ik zou hem waarschijnlijk nooit meer zien...

**"BENNET! OPSCHIETEN WANT IK BEGIN MIJN GEDULT TE VERLIEZEN HIER!"**

hoorde ik Corso nu roepen. Snel zette ik pluisje in zijn hok en deed ik het hok op slot voor ik achter bennet aanrende de gang in. Hier zag ik dat mijn vader en moeder druk in gesprek waren, terwijl Corso en Sonny ernaar keken met geergerde blikken.

"Hé, hé, dat werd tijd, hadden jullie een verblijsvergunning aangevraagd?"

gromde Corso. Mijn moeder keek nu mijn kant op en voor iemand iets kon doen was ik naar haar toegerend en lag ik in haar armen te huilen als een kind. Mijn moeder huilde ook en fluisterde me toe dat ze absoluut weigerde me te laten gaan. Maar mijn vader dacht hier duidelijk anders over, want mijn moeder had me nog maar nauwelijks vast of hij trok me bij haar weg en duwde me in de armen van Corso die me stevig bij de arm nam.

"Geen zorgen, de jongen is in goede handen bij ons"

Verzekerde Corso mijn moeder terwijl ze naar buiten liepen, naar het gerepareede schip dat al voor de deur stond te wachten. Mijn moeder stond achter de uitgesperde handen van mijn vader, die haar er onder geen beding door liet. Ik zag hoe ze wanhopig probeerde om voorbij mijn vader te komen terwijl ze huilend mijn naam riep.

**"MAMA!"**

Riep ik terwijl ook ik wanhopig probeerde om mezelf los te trekken. Maar Corso hield mijn arm te stevig vast, ik kon niet van hem wegtrekken.

"een goede reis! en veel geluk!"

Riep mijn vader ons nog na. Ik gaf hem een laatste haatvolle blik voor de klep van het vliegtuig dichtschoof en het we opstegen, het avontuur tegemoed...

Dat was het 2de hoofdstuk! ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!

Author's Note

Ik heb voor de naam pluisje gekozen voor het konijn omdat ik dat persoonlijk een leuke naam vond voor een konijn en omdat ik in eerste instantie van plan was om bennet een lollige opmerking hierover te maken, hier heb ik toch maar vanaf gezien achteraf.

Ik denk niet dat ze bij de pirates ooit eenbloemetje zullen poten in een pot of een konijn hebben gezien, daarom keek bennet schrok bennet toen deze 2 dingen ineens daar stonden, of hupte in het geval van het konijn.

De ouders van Artie zijn beide afkomstig van technoid en hierdoor is Artie officeel gezien nog altijd een Technoider. Dit is waarom hij op zijn 18de een oproep zou hebben gekregen om zich aan te sluiten bij de menselijke troepen van Technoid.

Ik hoop dat alles nu een beetje duidelijk is voor jullie!

'

Bedankt voor het lezen en ook grote dank aan Paranoidgirl voor het beta readen en vertalen van dit verhaal

REVIEUW!


	3. Chapter 3: Een piratenleven

Hoofdstuk 3: een Piratenleven...

**Artie's POV**

Ik zat nu dus op het schip van de pirates. Nadat de klep was gesloten had Corso me los gelaten zodat ik kon gaan rondkijken. Maar ik had helemaal geen zin om de boel te gaan verkennen, ik wilde gewoon naar huis! Daarom was ik in een stil hoekje gaan zitten snikken...Ik miste mijn moeder en pluisje enorm! Waarom had mijn vader me dit aangedaan? Hij hield toch wel echt van me?

_"Niet dus, anders zou hij je niet zomaar hebben weggegeven aan die piraten!"_

zei een stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd vals. Hierdoor begon ik nog harder te snikken, en tot mijn grote verdriet was er ook nog eens niemand hier om me op te vrolijken. Als ik thuis wel eens moest huilen dan vertelde ik altijd wat me dwars zat aan pluisje en dan voelde ik me al snel beter, want er was geen betere luisteraar dan een konijn! De gedachten aan pluisje maakte me alleen nog maar verdrietiger... Ik vroeg me af hoe het nu met hem zou gaan, wie zou nu elke dag even met hem knuffelen? Wie moest hem nu voeren? wie moest nu iedere dag zijn hokje schoon maken? Ik denk wel dat mama dat van nu af aan zou doen, maar het kon ook zijn dat mijn gemene vader dat vanaf nu moest doen...

_"als ze dat beest niet vetmesten en opeten met kerstmis"_

lispelde het stemmetje opnieuw. Hierdoor begon ik nieuw heel hard te snikken, ik moest er niet aan denken dat mijn vader pluisje zou opdienen met kerst! Dat zou te erg zijn voor woorden!

"Artie, Artie gaat het wel?"

Ik keek op bij het horen van die stem en zag dat bennet naast me stond met een krat in zijn handen. Ik stopte mijn hoofd weer tussen mijn knieen en deed net alsof hij er niet was. Ik wilde niet met hem praten...niet nu...

"Ah kom nou, ga me niet zeggen dat je boos op me bent omdat je nu hier zit?"

Zei de blonde jongen vriendelijk terwijl hij me een vriendschappelijke tik tegen mijn schouder gaf. Ik schudden zijn hand weg en zei nog steeds niks.

"pff dan niet sjagerijntje, ik wilde alleen weten of je me misschien wou helpen..."

Ik keek op nu en zag dat er allerlij spullen die ik nog nooit eerder heb gezien uit de doos staken. Ik wilde dolgraag eens zien wat hij daar had, maar ik vertikte het om hem te helpen na wat er zojuist is gebeurd...

"oké, je bent dus inderdaad kwaad op me..."

zei hij terwijl hij de doos op de grond naast zich zetten en naast me kwam zitten.

"weet je dat ik blij was toen ik weg mocht uit mijn ouderlijk huis toen ik zo oud was als jij?"

vroeg hij ineens. Ik schudden mijn hoofd een beetje verbaast, waarom zou iemand met een beetje verstand zijn ouderlijk huis willen verlaten voor **DIT **leven!

"Ik ben op Technoid geboren waar, zoals je vast wel weet, het verboden is om een zoon te hebben... Ik woonde daarom in een weeshuis, waar we redelijk slecht werden behandeld, ik ben daarom weggelopen toen ik 10 jaar oud was, nu ben ik 18 en blij toe dat ik dat heb gedaan! Als ik niet was weggelopen om me bij de pirates te voegen had ik nu bij het Technoid leger gezeten, en dat wilde ik **HELEMAAL NIET**! die gasten willen het helal overnemen"

Besloot bennet zijn verhaal. Ik knikte, want ik wist maar al te goed hoe het er op Technoid aan toe ging. Een vriend van mij had een oom en tante die nog altijd op Technoid woonde. Toen hij daar op bezoek was geweest hadden zijn oom en tante tot zijn grote verbazing gevraagd waarom zijn ouders in hemelsnaam zo'n scharminkel in huis wilde! sinds dien is hij daar maar niet meer naar toe gegaan en mocht hij bij vriendjes logeren als ze op bezoek kwamen voor meer dan 1 dag.

"Mijn vader en moeder komen ook van Technoid, maar ze zijn de planeet ontvlucht toen ik nog in de buik van mijn moeder zat omdat ze wisten dat ik een jongen zou worden en mijn ouders wilde me graag houden"

zei ik vriendelijk. Bennet keek me aan met een trieste glimlach. Ik denk dat hij best wel een beetje jaloers was op me, ik heb mijn ouders in elk geval nog 10 jaar bij me gehad, hij heeft ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk nooit gekent...

"Nu even wat anders, waarom noem je je konijn pluisje? Dat is best wel een vreemde naam voor zo'n haarbal op pootjes?"

Vroeg bennet om even van onderwerp te veranderen. Ik denk niet dat hij het graag over Technoid en zijn ouders heeft, want anders had hij niet zo snel van onderwerp veranderd.

"Die haarbal op pootjes zoals jij hem noemt heet een konijn, en we hebben hem pluisje genoemt omdat zijn vacht zo eenorm pluist, eerst heete hij 2de kerstdag omdat de buren van eerst van plan waren geweest om hem dan op te eten, zo graag wilde ze van het diertje af, gelukkig mocht ik hem houden van de buren, anders had hij nu dood geweest"

Zei ik terwijl ik terugdacht aan het moment waarop ik pluisje had gekregen. Ik zag dat bennet een beetje grinnikte en gaf hem daarom een por.

"dat is niet grappig hoor! Konijnen hebben ook gevoel"

zei ik terwijl ik hem nog even een extra por gaf. Ik zag dat bennet grijnde terwijl hij naar de andere pirates keek die hard aan het werk waren. Aan boort kon je dus ook niet zomaar stil gaan zitten, zelfs als pirates aan het vliegen zijn is er nog van alles te doen...

"Hé bennet, waarom ben jij eigenlijk de enige die met me praat?"

Vroeg ik ineens. Het is waar, sinds ik aan boort ben gegaan heeft er nog niemand een woord tegen me gesproken behalve hij, zelfs Sonny en Corso niet, niet dat ik die heb gezien sinds we zijn opgestegen...

"Je bent nieuw aan boort, zo gaat dat gebruikelijk, tegen de nieuwelingen word niks gezegd tenzij je ze wat vraagt, vraag ze af en toe wat, stel je dan voor en dan komt de rest vanzelf"

Zei bennet terwijl hij opstond en de kist oppakte. Ik stond ook op om hem een handje te helpen zoals hij had gevraagd. Maar net toen we ons bij de rest wilde voegen kwam Corso naar me toe met een raar uitziend paktje in zijn hand.

"Ik moet je dit geven van Sonny, voor je aan het werk gaat kun je je beter even omkleden in je kamer, die is verderop in de gang"

Zei Corso terwijl hij zich omkeerde en wegliep.

"Mag ik mijn oude kleren niet aanhouden?"

Vroeg ik een beetje onzeker. Ik wist niet helemaal zeker waarom ik ineens andere kleren aan moest, maar ik hield liever aan wat ik nu aanhad. De kleren die mijn ouders me hadden gegeven...

"Lijkt me niet erg handig, je ziet eruit als een verwend huiskind als je dat aanhoud, dit is wat echte piraten dragen!"

Dat was het laatste wat hij zei voor hij verdween in de menigte.

"Zo hé, wat is **ZIJN **probleem?"

Vroeg ik aan bennet terwijl we naar mijn nieuwe kamer liepen. Het was niet veel, er hingen wat hangmatten boven elkaar om in te slapen en voor de rest was het een puinhoop in de kamer.

"Well, Corso heeft een hard leven achter de rug, zijn familie heeft hem als baby in de steek gelaten, onze leidster van toen voedde hem op hier aan boort, en geloof me als kind van een technoidse familie heb je het hier niet al te best. Ik ben zelf ook de zoon van een technoider dus ik weet waar ik het over heb.. Toen ze erachter kwamen dat ik de zoon was van technoiders hebben ze me een aantal weken flink gepest daarmee.."

Zei bennet met een trieste glimlach. Ik keek naar het bundeltje kleren dat ik in mijn handen droeg nu om te voorkomen dat hij zag dat ik tranen in mijn ogen had.

"Hee, het is niet **ZO **slecht allemaal!"

Zei bennet terwijl hij opstond.

"Je mag Technoid mensen...eeeeh robots meppen, we reizen de wereld door en niemand die ons ooit verteld wat we wel en wat we niet mogen doen!"

zei bennet terwijl hij op het bed ging staan met 1 vuist in de lucht. Ik keek naar de grond, nog niet helemaal zeker of ik dit allemaal wel leuk zou gaan vinden.

"Kleed je maar om, ik weet zeker dat je je beter zal voelen als je eenmaal bent omgekleed"

Zei bennet voor hij de deur uit liep om verder te gaan met zijn werk. Nu pas pakte ik de kleren op om er eens goed naar te kijken. Een groene korte broek met gele hoge sokken, een gele trui met een groen jack dat betere dagen had gekent en daarbovenop stond een paar bruine afgedragen schoenen. Het was afval vergeleken met wat ik nu droeg. Mijn ouders waren niet rijk, maar omdat ze allebei een baan hadden was er genoeg geld voor merkkleding...

_"Corso heeft wel gelijk, ik zie eruit als een verwend nest, als ik hierin blijf lopen dan zullen ze allemaal denken dat ik in de waan ben dat ik boven hen ben verheven omdat ik dure kleren heb..."_

Dacht ik terwijl ik langzaam de kleren van mijn ouders van me af liet glijden en de nieuwe kleren aantrok.

"Het is allemaal nog een beetje te groot hier en daar, maar daar groei ik vanzelf wel in"

Dacht ik terwijl ik mijn mouwen en stuk opstroopte en mijn broek glad trok. Ik voelde ineens een giegel in me op komen en ik moest me inhouden niet te gaan juigen van plezier. Als mijn vrienden me zo zouden zien zouden ze me vast en zeker niet meer herkennen, Ik was een piraat nu... 

Dat was het einde van alweer een hoofdstuk! Eeen beetje kort maar ik wilde in dit hoofdstuk alleen even vertellen hoe Artie over zijn verdiet heenkwam en zich als een echt piraat ging gedragen. De volende keer zal ik ik vertellen hoe het verder gaat

Bedankt Paranoidgirl voor Beta readen en vertalen.

**REVIEUW MENSEN! **


End file.
